snow_white_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crysta's Group Befriend the Forest Animals/Finding the Cottage
(As everything went light in the forest while Crysta cried on the ground still and the Powerpuff Girls recovered and looked around with fear slowly melting away, a bunch of animals slowly went towards them, curious of who they are and where they came from. The animals consisted the Gangreen Gang members Ace D. Copular the fox, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry the garter snake, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra the midget crocodile, Big Williams "Billy" W. Williams the bear, and Grubber J. Gribberish the monkey, a group of ponies calling themselves the Dazzlings, the Mane Seven, and the Stallion Seven, a little male and female dragon named Spike and Ember, and the Mobians consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf and even Charmy, Espio, and Vector. Spike walked up to them before Crysta got up, stopped crying and gasped. The animals got startled and ran into the bushes) Crysta: Wait! Don't run away. (All the animals looked back) We won't hurt you. Blossom: We're awful sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what we've been through. We're so ashamed. (Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Max, Kayla, and even Charmy, Espio, and Vector were on separate branches, and it was the same bee Crysta helped earlier) Buttercup: Hey, aren't you the same bee Mobian from before? Charmy: Yeah. Bubbles: What do you do if you're down? Charmy: I sing a song. Crysta: Okay. I'll sing a song. Sonic's group: Oh, boy! (Cheese sang another note to Crysta. Crysta sang back) Crysta: (Vocalizing) La, la, la, la, la (Then Cheese sang another note. Then Crysta sang a much higher and longer note, and Cheese sang a longer, horrible note. To his surprise, the rest of Sonic's group had earplugs at it, and Cheese sang a little mad. But Crysta laughed) Crysta: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young (Cheese sang high notes again and leaped back to Sonic's group) Crysta: With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoice with you As the song is sung (Spike and the Mane Seven approached Crysta) Crysta: There's no use in grumbling (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings came out of the bushes and tree hole, surprising Crysta) Crysta: When raindrops cobbling Remember you're the one (She started petting the animals) Crysta: When you fill the world with sunshine When you smile when you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song (They all cheered for Crysta, including the Powerpuff Girls) Crysta: I feel much better now. Blossom: Everything's gonna be alright. Bubbles: (Curiously) But where are we gonna sleep at night? Arturo: Grubber, they can't sleep in a tree. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Snake: Or in the busssssshessss. Buttercup: Do you know where we could stay? (The residents of the forest huddled together and started whispering) Ace: We know just the place! Crysta: You do? Billy: Yup. Crysta: Will you take us there? (The residents smiled as they and the Powerpuff Girls pulled Crysta to come with them. The Powerpuff Girls and the forest residents led Crysta further into the woods, until they reached an open area and spotted a house) Crysta: (Impressed) Wow, it's a beautiful home! Just like a little dollhouse. (They walked up to the house, and Crysta looked at the window and dusted it so she and the animals can look, but it was all dark) Crysta: It's dark in there. (Crysta then walked to the door and made herself look presentable before she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked on the door again, but still nothing) Crysta: (To the Powerpuff Girls and the animals) Guess there's no one home. Blossom: Well, then just go in. (When Crysta opened the door, she came in first) Crysta: Hello. May we come in? Blossom: (Whispering) No one around. (Crysta's group looked around the dark scary rooms. The animals looked scared as they followed Crysta's group. Then she suddenly screamed. The residents ran away, screaming back to the door, although Shadow and Espio noticed what Crysta screamed at) Crysta: (Sitting on a chair) What an adorable little chair. Shadow: (To the animals) See? Nothing to be scared of. Espio: So come back in. (Getting it, the animals came back in and looked around with Crysta's group) Buttercup: There are seven little chairs, Crysta. Blossom: So there must be seven little children. (She and the rest of Crysta's group looked around and saw a table of dirty dishes and dust) Blossom: And, by the look of this table, seven untidy little children. (Then Crysta's group looked in the sink and saw a pick axe, with a stocking hanging on it) Crysta: A pick axe. A stocking, too. (She then looked and found a sock and a shoe inside a dirty pot) Crysta: And a shoe. (Bubbles then looked around the house in shock that it is dirty) Bubbles: And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust! (She blew the dust off of the fireplace, causing Ace, Snake, and Tails to sneeze and sending Tails to go back into a cup. Buttercup looked around with shock) Buttercup: (Shocked) And look, cobwebs everywhere! Blossom: My, my, my! (She then noticed the large pile of dirty dishes) Blossom: What a pile of dirty dishes! Sonic: I'll say. Crysta: And just look at that broom! (The Dazzlings shook their heads at the broom after what Crysta said) Buttercup: (In disgust) They've never cleaned this house! Crysta: You think their mother would.... (Gasps) Maybe they have no mother. Bubbles: That means they're orphans. That's too bad! (Then Crysta had an idea) Crysta: I know! We'll clean the house for them. Then they'll let us stay. Crysta: (Pointing to the Mobians) Now you wash the dishes. (Pointing to the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember, and the Powerpuff Girls) You tidy up the room. Buttercup: (Exasperated) What a drag! Crysta: (Pointing to the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings) You clean the fireplace. (Then she picked up the broom) And I'll use the broom. (And with that, everyone cleaned up the house) Crysta: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place So hum a merry tune (She hums for a bit) Crysta: It won't take long When there's a song To help you see the pace And then you sweep the room Imagine that the broom Is someone that you'll always find And soon, you're dancing to the tune (Crysta saw Sonic holding the plates towards Charmy, Vector, and Espio who were licking them while Tails dried them with his tails) Crysta: (Getting the Mobians' attention) Oh no, no, no. Put them in the tub. Crysta: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work (The male Mobians put the dishes in the sink, and the female penguins turned on the water. Meanwhile, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were sweeping the dust on the floor. They lifted the rug and put it under it. Then Crysta caught them) Crysta: Ah, ah, ah! Not under the rug. Billy: Oh. Sorry. (He, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings saw a mouse hole and swept up the dust in the hole. Then an angry rat named Templeton blew it back out, much to their shock. He scolded to them and scoffed before going back into his hole. While Crysta was dusting the piano, Blossom and Buttercup were dusting the shelves. Bubbles lifted a music box, and then, to their surprise, it started playing. Spike then was removing cobwebs on the ceiling with a stick. Ember saw him, and she tried it out herself, only to get her stick stuck when she got out, and she landed on the chimney covered in soot. Pinkie Pie was stringing it up like a ball of spider web, and an angry spider named T.R. Chula came down, causing her to scream and run away. The Dazzlings were making a centerpiece on the table. Starlight was putting flowers in the vase. Bubbles handed Pinkie Pie a bunch of dirty clothes. She walked out, trying not to drop it. Outside, she put the clothes in a pond since they didn't have a washing machine in the house. The female Mobians were washing the clothes, and then Sonic came to them and grabbed the shirt from them. They try to hold it, but they fell into the water and they smiled at each other. Vector and Espio took the shirt, wringed it out and tossed the shirt on top of a tree to dry) Crysta: So whistle while you work (Crysta's group and the forest animals happily continued to clean the entire cottage) Coming up: The seven certain owners of the house will be unaware of getting the surprise of their life upon coming home from work. At the same time, Crysta's group and the animals settle in for bed after a nice clean up. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies